


偷情

by xian521



Category: all齐, 容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 all容齐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	偷情

第五章  
临皇自知自己冲动，没想到自己竟被容齐迷成这样，在和容齐翻云覆雨的这三天里，他甚至忘记自己是个政务缠身的一国之主。  
这次的事闹得有些大了，临皇已经收到了参容齐的奏折，认为容齐是祸国的隐患。  
为了保护容齐，临皇开始约束自己，很久才去看容齐一次，各宫妃嫔那里都雨露均沾。  
北临太子是个爱惹事儿的主，对宗政无忧有防备之心，认为他是那个威胁他太子之位的人。  
长时间以来，太子早就看出了宗政无忧对容齐有意，见他常常去齐乐宫周围转悠，眼神痴迷，返回的时候表情却很哀怨。  
太子买通了敬事房的人，知道了临皇翻牌的规律，那晚，以宗政无忧的名义传信约容齐后花园凉亭一叙。  
容齐看出了不是宗政无忧的字迹，而且近日也发现了一个太子身边的人总是鬼鬼祟祟的出现在齐乐宫附近，容齐大概猜出了对方的目的，决定将计就计，正好宗政无忧是他要用的一颗棋子。  
容齐特意没有让小询子跟来，在去凉亭的路上被人敲晕，太子的人瞒过了宫门守卫，将他送至宗政无忧正在借酒浇愁的一家酒馆。  
宗政无忧喝得醉醺醺的，被人扶着送到了二楼的一间房中。  
这间上房宽敞奢华，朱红绡纱帐，并蒂拔步床，龙凤喜烛通明。  
咦，等等，这配置为何有点眼熟。。。  
宗政无忧觉得这家酒馆不太对劲，这房中布置按入洞房的标准收拾好了，还特意花重金置办了一张千功拔步床。。。  
床上躺着一个人，宗政无忧心里不屑，这酒楼小倌竟是要特意勾引他吗？  
宗政无忧醉笑着走过去，待看清那人面庞时，怀疑自己是不是醉糊涂了，他狠狠晃了晃脑袋，返回桌前，将一杯水泼到自己脸上，重新去看床上的人……  
只恐夜深花睡去，故烧高烛照红妆。  
烛火摇曳下，美人果然更添光彩。  
泛红的面颊，雾蒙蒙的大眼半眯着，显出十二分娇媚。修长的脖颈微抬，两个白嫩漂亮的乳丘上点缀两枚粉嫩的乳首，宗政无忧有些惊讶，难道容齐其实是女儿身吗。  
无忧定定神继续往下看，马上又被那细得能折断的腰肢，圆鼓鼓的大屁股，骨肉均匀的长腿夺了心神。  
此时因被下了药的缘故，他全身绯红，眯着眼，扭着腰，摇着臀，两条笔直的长腿轻轻摩擦，嘴里吟哦不停。  
果真尤物，无忧忍不住舔了舔唇。  
这可是容齐，是他惦记了不知多久的妙人啊。他是那样娇那样美，那样清纯又魅惑，勾得他心痒难耐。  
不行，就算明日他醒来发怒，就算日后他恨自己，也绝对不可以让宫中那个阴险狡诈的老男人独自享用！  
咬咬牙，对不住了齐儿，都是你勾引我的！  
无忧也上了床，放下幔帐，低头咬住那段白玉般的脖颈，一双大手在容齐身上忘情抚弄，在他那两个白馒头大小的乳肉上情色揉捏，惹的容齐哼了几声，抬起软绵绵的手要推去他。  
可惜浮游难撼大树，容齐推了一阵见本无用处，也就闭着眼随他去了。  
无忧一看，胆子更大了，一手揉着左胸，一手往下伸，在他垂涎已久的长腿上流连。  
这双腿真是美得惊人，看着细瘦，但摸起来才知是骨肉丰匀，千珍万宝才能娇养出了好肌肤，光荧如玉，细嫩又有弹力。  
他掐住了容齐的腰，抱起那双腿挂在自个腰上，又把全身重量压在容齐身上，以防他挣脱，对准唇亲了下去，把香甜的唇瓣吸进嘴里，舌头挤进檀口，搜刮着清甜的蜜液，勾缠着丁香小舌，舔舐着敏感的上颚，把容齐吻得发出甜腻哼声。  
“唔唔。。别。。”  
容齐迷迷糊糊中觉得被压得难受，一片混沌的脑子分不清身在何处，只当是临皇又来磨他了。  
两人肉对肉贴在了一块，下身那隐秘之处也不能幸免，阳物上搏动的筋脉一下下刺着花穴，逗得穴口情不自禁的收缩起来。  
无忧感受到容齐的热情，便放开他上面的小嘴，顺着胸前乳肉一路向下啃咬，打算全力侍弄下面的嘴去。  
那日思夜想的私处，半挺着青涩的芽茎下是一朵娇小的密花，色泽淡红鲜嫩，正泛着水光，在旁人的注视下，娇羞的吐着露珠。  
无忧用手指撑开犹自收缩的花瓣，露出那细小的缝隙，只见那粉嫩的缝隙一缩一缩的动着，蜜水止也止不住，把腿根浸得湿滑，还顺着会阴一路流进进下头另一个洞里去。  
原来容齐是雌雄共体之身，无忧之前听闻有此类人，却以为只是话本传言，今日一观，方知此间风景如此曼妙，竟然比世上男女都勾魂摄魄。  
受了诱惑的无忧埋头在容齐股间重重一嗅，只觉出一股淫香，一张嘴就把那女穴整个包在口中，用力吸吮起蜜水来。  
蜜水很快吸干，他又不依不饶的伸出舌头往穴里刺，用牙轻轻啃咬肥厚的花瓣。  
容齐被舔得浑身乱颤，情动不已，酥麻与酸胀同时袭来，全身的注意都放到了那处难以启齿的地方，快感熟悉又陌生，他无从分辨，只能由着身子，凭着本能寻欢作乐，便不管不顾的抱住无忧的头，嘴里发出细碎的吟哦，挺腰相就。  
无忧心中狂喜，暗道容齐定是对自己也有几分意思，故而如此配合。可没容他细品，下一瞬又如坠冰窟。  
双眼紧闭的容齐扭动了一阵，抬起饱满白皙的臀，让两人贴得更加严密，饥渴的花穴一下下的磨蹭着无忧薄唇，扭动细腰边轻启朱唇：  
“陛下，好痒，不要这样……”  
轰的一声，有一团火在脑中炸开，顺着筋脉流遍全身，烧光了无忧残存的理智和仅剩的一丝歉疚之情。  
心上人明明为了自己而动情放浪，口中却叫着旁的男人。  
讲道理，是个人都受不了这等刺激，何况是跟自己父皇有夺妻之恨的宗政无忧。  
怒火与挫败将无忧彻底催化成发情的凶兽，他红着眼，从容齐腿间抬起头，扯过丢弃在一旁的腰带，把容齐两手拴紧，捆在床柱上。  
无忧抓住了脚踝，毫不怜惜的拉到最大，露出充血涨红的花穴来。  
前戏也算做了，他那处也流了不少水了，自个胯下那根东西硬的快炸开。既然如此，便没什么好犹豫的。  
无忧放开对容齐的钳制，挤进他两腿间，扶着阳物找准花穴，随意的挑开屏障，就把自己婴孩拳头般大的性器送了进去。  
宗政无忧的性器非常人般大，穴口撑的要裂开，花穴中的肉壁哭泣着想制止粗暴的入侵，却被生硬的推开，只能无力的颤抖紧缩，反而让施暴者更加快乐。  
无忧进了几分，发现前端顶到一处肉膜，他愣了一下，旋即反应过来，狂喜得想大吼。  
啧啧，父皇现在是不是不举了？。。。日夜守着却没给人破身。。。  
可无忧不知道，容齐是猜到了太子的目的，今天特意用了容炀给他用过的西启秘药雪玉生肌露清洗了私处，过程虽然痛苦，但药效却是又快又好。  
认为自己白捡了个大便宜的无忧深吸口气，掐着容齐的脸，逼他抬头看着自己。  
“记住，是本王破了齐儿的处子之身。”  
话音刚落，长枪猛的一顶，整根没入花穴之中。  
无忧性器过大，进入更是蛮横，容齐痛得惊呼一声，意识开始回笼，勉强睁开眼看向身上还在挺进的人。  
“你。。。。不。。。不要。。。”  
“好疼。。你怎么这么大。。快出去。。。啊。。”  
无忧对他的哭叫置若罔闻，腰上用力，缓缓的往内顶，俯身叼了他一边乳首吮吸，感觉自个的宝刀已全进了他身体里，方才罢休。  
处子之穴润滑紧致，媚肉如同关隘般层层收缩，勒得无忧头皮发麻，他死死忍住驰骋的性器，等着已哭泣出声的容齐缓过来。  
虽然疼，但被进入的满足感让容齐颤抖不止，无忧就着还插入的姿势扶他坐起来，后背靠着床板腰身悬空，整个臀部被握在无忧手中，只能靠着缠在无忧腰间的腿保持平衡。  
享受着花穴的按摩，性器无情的搅动着穴内汁水，打桩似的往内冲撞。  
珠帘动，玉床摇。  
皇帝的妃子就这样和皇子乱伦偷情，容齐低声啜泣，婉转承欢。  
“齐儿。”志得意满的无忧勾着嘴角，语气甜蜜得欠揍：“快睁眼看看，我是谁？”  
容齐勉强睁开眼，装作不明情况，楞楞的不说话。  
无忧一遍遍不厌其烦的问着，一遍遍不厌其烦的在他体内进出。  
被纠缠得吃不住了，容齐只好答他：“你。。是宗政无忧。。”  
这一声总算满足了执着于争宠的无忧，他不再刻意受住精关，破开服服帖帖的子宫口，把滚烫的精液射进最深处。  
小小的子宫被精液占满，连小腹都微微鼓起，容齐喘息着，吃力的承受着穴道内的刺激。  
射完的无忧轻轻拔出长枪，继续用手骚扰那已成熟的可怜花穴。  
合不上的腿大大张着，腿间的红艳花瓣也并不拢了，才射进去的白液和穴内喷发的汁液缓缓流出来，把下身沾染得湿泞不堪。  
无忧再次被撩拨得气血翻腾，但到底是心疼容齐，没再折腾他。  
容齐突然睁眼，不顾腿间疼痛坐起来：“无忧，我们现在需得赶紧离开这里。”


End file.
